


拯救拉奥孔

by carlahe



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlahe/pseuds/carlahe





	拯救拉奥孔

  

在来这做侍应前我是个搞艺术的。上个月我卖出了一个作品，我拿那笔钱续了工作室一整年的租金。

那的确是我卖出过唯一的作品，一个由泥塑翻成石膏的雕像——一个浴火的亚洲男人。你也可以理解为欲火，因为他的芭蕾舞裙下空空荡荡，他踮起脚尖毒蛇正在缠上他的苍白大腿，他仰起的脸上像在经历性高潮。那是我的得意之作。

所以你肯定知道卖出一个作品意味着什么——比起那些满世界办展的同行，我无疑穷困潦倒。  
那个艺术品中介是我去彼得堡之前的同学，他告诉我买家是香港人。他没收我佣金。他说，同窗一场，Adam，我知道你不容易。  
怎么个不容易法没细说，他避开我的眼睛。

他说的是实话，否则现在我不会身穿黑金相间制服。只是我的后颈皮肤被侍者制服的廉价材质刮红一片。  
冷汗穿过修剪的平整的坚硬发茬滑下来，洇湿那块皮肤。  
那感觉仿佛彼得堡十二月的风霜，细细密密割在我无处隐藏的裸露皮肤，它使我的脸颊红肿皲裂痛痒难忍。

当时我拉住他的手臂说，等等。他一脸惊讶的样子我至今难忘，我垂着眼睛继续说，请你等一下。

最终他按照行内标准，收取那个作品售出价格15%做为佣金，写成阿拉伯数字1100美元。哪怕我清楚知道，在本港佳士得经他手成交的艺术品价值几何。  
这笔佣金或许能刷新他从业以来最低记录。

 

精神食粮填不饱我的肚子，我的身心每天在苦海游个来回，早就失去尊严。  
我也从来不敢奢求原谅——我终年与轮椅作伴的母亲，为我蒙羞的父亲，还有我的姐姐。  
我早该被架上绞刑架接受众人唾弃，但是我逃跑了，在我18那年八月，逃回彼得堡，我的堡垒我的巢穴像个孬种。

所以我还有什么资格计较，有一个这样仁慈的同窗我该感恩戴德。

 

“艺术我没搞过，但我也算搞过那么几个搞艺术的，”说这话的时候，王琳凯正尝试把贴小腿上的蜜蜡条扯开一个缺口，他又去查看他的Cartier表。

我坐在他面前的沙发，去拿住他那只手腕。凑到眼前仔细看——精钢镶钻的表盘、簇新的银纹表带，衬着的他凛冽腕骨360度的闪亮。  
他冲我得意挑眉要收回去，我看住他一双眼睛不放手，把他往我腿上拽。他在屁股离开转椅子的时候开始打我，范丞丞你个死gay，放开你爸爸。

我稳坐如山，他要把搭在沙发上的一双腿放地上被我制止，那么点力气还在试图反抗。我一用力他整个就歪倒在我身上。我按着他小脑袋用力压在裤裆上，我说你装什么装。零零。

这不是我们第一次做。我剥光他的衣服，他陷在深色天鹅绒沙发里像一只雪白的羔羊。我架起他的长腿放在肩膀上操他，从上方看他迷离半瞌的眼睛。  
他漂亮的脸毫无保留铺陈在我眼前。睫毛附在下眼睑的弧形阴影，两瓣唇里的舌尖，他像一幅摊在蓝天微风底下的香艳春宫。  
我侧过头吻一下他嶙峋的脚踝问，准备好了吗？  
他睁开眼睛迷茫的看我。  
我捏住那张掀开小口的蜜蜡，嘶啦一声利落撕扯下来。

我以为能看他跳脚，可他的身体只是轻微抖了一下。他忽然手向后撑起身体，跳脱的探手去摸我屁股后面的裤袋。  
我忘记了，这种痛他每周自找一次，早就习以为常。

王琳凯细长的手指随意翻了翻那个黑色的钱夹，就把它扔到沙发上。那里面露出一角粉红色，它静静躺在那里，像个什么被抛弃的旧货垃圾。我清楚记得这个钱夹是我姐送的18岁生日礼物，原本平整的牛皮工艺曾经浸透过洗笔桶，也沾过油渍，经过无数次摩擦，它起皱磨损早就旧的不成样子。  
我也清楚知道那里面只有35块，不够他吃一份像样的早餐。

王琳凯慵懒躺回去说，这回我信了——你是真的穷搞艺术，我可真倒霉。他轻蔑的看我，仿佛此刻赤身裸体的其实是我本人。  
我把他翻过去操，制服领结打的太紧，我烦躁的扯开

 

在经理把这件侍应制服交到我手上的时候，她一度皱起眉头。其实也不必用到交这个词，当时我旁边还有其他几个像我这样的临时工。事实上那个女经理只是随手扔到我怀里，我立刻闻见一股发霉的粉尘味道。她嫌弃的说，你该剃掉这满脸的胡渣。

艺术家当然不会为了一份无关紧要的工作改变风格。第二天我继续带着我的胡渣上工。  
我的肩膀连着手臂那一块好像要被拧下来那样酸胀，这是我的职业病。这本不值得拿出来说道，因为人人都有职业病——就算是上市公司的大佬也会有被小三纠缠或者大肚腩的烦恼。  
我的手抖的连一块托盘的重量都承受不了，两个高脚杯在上面摇摇欲坠。

就在我开始回忆那张员工准则，顺便感叹这天可能要白干的时候，一只手从身后平稳的接过我手上的托盘。那是我第一次在这里见到王琳凯

“你的手怎么了？”他像极了我卖出的那个雕像，夜店的灯光把他的卷发染成紫色，颜色犹如柔软的闪电。我控制不住想去摸一手，我说，你是不是会跳芭蕾，彼得堡有最好的芭蕾舞学院。

他像看精神病一样看我。我去摸他头发的手举到一半停住了，倒不是因为他的怪异眼神。仅仅只是我感觉要是再举高一厘米，右手手背皮肤底下——虎口处的那个鸡蛋大小的肿包会要爆裂。

 

灯光忽然寻到我们这边，照亮我满是胡渣的脸，“莫名其妙，”王琳凯说。  
我怀疑原因可能出在我邋遢的脸上，他不再关心我的手。转身要走，被卡桌的底座拌了一下。我去扶他的手被他扫下去。

 

“我都看见了”，夜店的清晨终于安静下来。一整夜我的耳朵都在不断爆炸，脆弱的鼓膜哄哄响连接我变得迟钝的脑子，我需要吸包烟。我抽俄罗斯烟，价格低廉，够呛够辣。“什么？”我掐灭火星，走到便池边拉裤链。

陈立农据说是个台湾交换生，他每周三天会来这里打工。他资质比我老，当然这里所有人都比我有工作经验。  
他拉上拉链说，我看见你和他搭讪。  
他尿完了还站在身边继续看我，我有点尴尬。我说，啊？你说谁？  
其实他第一句我就反应过来了，我在装傻充愣。

陈立农嗤笑一声，走去洗手台，“我只是想劝你，别去招惹他，他手上那块Jeager看到了吧。”我拉上拉链走过去洗手，从镜子里看他比了个ok的手势，他说，那表值这个数。

我猜应该不是三千，我不置可否。陈立农又说，他只是个驻唱，而他至少有八块那样的表。我从镜子里看住他眼睛，你有话不如直说。  
陈立农湿漉漉手在衣服上局促蹭了蹭，  
“王琳凯，他是这儿老板的小蜜。”

我终于转过头去看他，陈立农看我吃惊的样子好像心满意足，继续刻薄道，他那些鞋子手表都是客人送的，他可是老板和合作伙伴之间的友好桥梁。  
“所以啊——你这样的打工仔就别肖想了。”

我又点一支烟，屁股向后靠在洗手台板上。我一口吸掉三分一，烟雾途经肺叶发酵又吐向发黄的天花板。  
我问他，肖想了会怎样。你在怕什么？

陈立农窒了一下，他脖颈上胸锁乳突肌在缓缓震动。他吸一口气又吐出来，他说行，随便你，到时候别怪我没提醒你。

 

第三天我就把王琳凯给操了。说不上原因总之我很急，就像好色又不入流的艺术家，在寻找灵感缪斯的心路历程。我必须操到他。剥开他的衣服看看他的腰臀和大腿肌肉群是不是和芭蕾舞者一样。

在操到他前我把一整瓶葡萄酒歪在那个重要客户身上。那枚樱桃含在他肥腻的嘴边破坏美感，他在王琳凯靠过去咬的时候，又把樱桃吸进嘴里逗他。我虽然是个无名小卒，但我为了王琳凯得罪了这间夜店老板的重要客户。

我在更衣间狠狠操王琳凯的时候，甚至已经做好了卷铺盖滚蛋的准备。我把他压在簌簌掉漆的墙上，像现在一样从背后用阴茎破开他闭合的身体，仿佛掰开一颗完整的青苹果。

王琳凯的后背是一片嶙峋的雪白，坚硬的骨骼撑起皮肉，像被大雪覆盖住的彼得堡。  
彼得堡没有山，但有郁郁葱葱的桦木林，他们在11月来临的时候脱光一身绿的橙的，露出嶙峋的枝桠。寂静的涅瓦河上连一只飞鸟也没有，我看见那条冰冻的大河中央，有一个孤独的身影跳起芭蕾。我听见那台笨重的老式收音机里，手风琴和萨克斯庄重悠扬的旋律越来越急促。  
那里有我志同道合的友人，那是我的热土。

 

我不知道经理为什么没有辞退我，我猜可能是她相信了我的诡辩，或者是我剃掉胡子以后还算英俊的脸庞，让她想留下我招揽顾客——最近我总看见几个女员工悄悄打量我。

总之我留了下来了。继续工作室夜店两头跑，继续和王琳凯背着老板在这个几平米的化妆间行苟且之事。


End file.
